kart_kingdom_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of The Storm (Kart Fiction)
By Luam667 This story began, when cherrypop14, fairyanna12, ReporterLizz, and luam667 were all in Grand Glade. They had been discussing “modern-day kart fashion,” when suddenly… it began to storm. “Rain??” Fairyanna12 wondered. “It hasn’t rained here, since Thundercloud was defeated!” Cherrypop14 glanced at the sky. “Looks like a thunderstorm.” She said. ReporterLizz was already soaked. “Where can we go?!” She shouted over the sounds of rain, and thunder. Luam667 glanced around. “The Games Tent! We’ll stay there, until it stops storming!” She exclaimed. They all zoomed to the Tent. It was warm, and dry in inside the Games Tent. They all stood there for a moment, catching their breath. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the tent flaps opening. Someone was coming inside! The four girls held their breath, as a cloaked figure entered the Games Tent. The figure stopped short, when he saw the four friends. The cloak was flung back, revealing none other than…. “SHOCKWAVE!!” Fairyanna12 exclaimed. It was Shockwave! He was just as they’d last seen him, with his long red hair, and his white, round kart. “Oh hey!” He said. “I didn’t plan on seeing you guys here!” “What are you doing here?! ” ReporterLizz asked. “I’m waiting for my new sidekick!” Shockwave replied. She should be here any minute.” Luam667 was very confused. “Sidekick? What side-” she was interrupted by a strange-looking vortex, opening in the center of the room! “She’s here!” Shockwave announced. Out of the vortex, came… mebaby!? “Meet my new sidekick, mebaby!” Shockwave drove over to mebaby. “Have ya’ll met before? If you have, I don’t need to bother with introductions.” Cherrypop14, ReporterLizz, fairyanna12, and luam667 were all stunned. Fairyanna12 was the first to speak. “ Mebaby?!? You know Shockwave??! How??? And, how did you make a vortex?!?!” Things were very out-of-the-ordinary, lately. Mebaby began to explain. “Well… pretty much the same way you guys did! I was driving home one night, when I got cornered in Mount Snow, and Shockwave and I met, and he asked me to help him. Shockwave has a habit of sneaking up on people, in the dark.” Shockwave blushed, while all the girls began to giggle. ReporterLizz was still confused, though. “But… how did the vorte-” she was cut off, by cherrypop14. “She probably held one of those, glowy-orb things, like we did.” Mebaby nodded. “The orb gave me superpowers, but only for a day!” NOW finally everything made sense! Well… sorta. There was still one thing that wasn’t clear. “Why do you need a sidekick??!!” luam667 burst out. “Thundercloud is gone! There isn’t any danger!!! WHY??! ” Everyone looked at Shockwave, expectantly. Why did Shockwave need a sidekick?? “Who said there isn’t danger??” Shockwave replied. “It’s only raining tonight for ONE reason. Thundercloud has returned.” Just as Shockwave finished speaking, there was a huge clap of thunder, as if to emphasize his words. “T- Thundercloud??” Fairyanna12 stuttered. Last time Thundercloud came to KK, he turned her kart into a storm cloud, thus giving him the power to control her kart. Shockwave nodded, solemnly. Suddenly, a smokey black mass began to creep it’s way into the tent. “He has come back to Kart Kingdom, and this time, he is stronger than ever.” Cherrypop14 gulped. ReporterLizz was skeptical. “But, we can defeat him! We did it once, we can do it again! Besides, how much stronger can he be?” Shockwave shook his head in dismay. “You don’t understand.” He said. “Thundercloud has become powerful enough to come back to KK. He also has some… ‘newfound abilities.’ Instead of controlling your kart he somehow has developed the power to control your mind.” Everybody held their breath. Thundercloud was back. The dark, black mass began to creep even further into the tent. “We have to get out of here!” Shockwave exclaimed, as he noticed the mass. “Hurry!” Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and when they looked around, they found themselves in Bug Garden! Mebaby had transported them, with her superpowers! Cherrypop14, ReporterLizz, fairyanna12, and luam667 all took in their surroundings with awe. Bug Graden had grown very wild. The grass, and moss was everywhere. The tomato vines had overgrown, and the leaves were so thick, you couldn’t see the sky. Mebaby began driving twords a “curtain” of vines. “Follow me.” She instructed, as she and Shockwave took the lead. They pushed back an overgrown plant, revealing… a tower! “Welcome to our headquarters!” Everyone gasped as they entered the majestic hideaway. It was beautiful, and heroic. “We have a way to defeat Thundercloud, but it’s a tough solution.” Mebaby told them. ReporterLizz was curious. “What’s the solution??” She asked. Shockwave turned around, his expression grave. “Thundercloud has become SO powerful, that in order to defeat him, I need to use ALL of my powers.” Cherrypop14 cocked her head. “What do you mean?” She asked. “Use ALL of your powers??” Shockwave sighed. “I mean, that, he’s SO powerful, hat if I am successful in defeating him, I won’t have any powers left. It takes that much to stop him.” He told her. Fairyanna12’s eyes were wide. “B-b-but, isn’t there some other way??” She asked in despair. And after she saw the mournful look on Shockwave’s face, she knew that the answer was no. Luam667 was silent. She was stunned speechless. “Don’t worry.” Shockwave told them. “It’l just be like I never had superpowers. I’ll be… normal.” He said. Suddenly, they heard a loud booming noise,and a bright flash. They heard a loud voice, letting out a sinister laugh. “SHOCKWAVE…” the voice said. “I HAVE COME FOR YOU!!!!” The sky darkened, the air froze. Thundercloud had come to Bug Garden. “Stay here.” Shockwave ordered the five girls. He sped out of the hideaway, and went to face Thundercloud. “Thundercloud!” He said. “This is the last straw! Either leave KK, or suffer the consequences!” Thundercloud laughed. “Do you REALLY think that your little ‘hero act’ can stop ME???!” He bellowed. Suddenly, a noise came from the hideout window. Their cover was blown! Thundercloud blew a huge cloud of dark black smoke towards their hideaway. As the cloud entered the headquarters, some extraordinary sounds came from inside. When the smoke dissipated, Shockwave’s five friends emerged from the hideout. But, they had not escaped the smoke. When Shockwave saw them he whirled in anger on Thundercloud. “You used MIND CONTROL on them??!?” Thundercloud let out a menacing laugh. “How will you defeat me NOW??” He asked tauntingly. While he was speaking, Thundercloud shot a black blot of lighting straight at Shockwave! Shockwave easily dodged it. “Is that all you’v got??” Shockwave teased. Thundercloud shouted furiously. “Oh, there’s MUCH more where that came from!!!” He yelled.Thundercloud quickly threw nine more bolts at him, but Shockwave shot them down with his own lightning. “Surrender anytime you want.” Shockwave panted. He was running out of strength. But there was NO way he would admit it just then! Thundercloud chuckled. “YOU’RE the one who looks like you could use a rest!!” He shouted. Thundercloud nodded subtly at ReporterLizz, who was completely under his control. Suddenly, a great surge of power emitted from her kart, and was headed right at Shockwave! The surge hit him, and everything went black. When Shockwave woke up, he found himself chained to a wall! From the distance, he heard Thundercloud’s evil cackle. Shockwave struggled against the chain, but it was no use. He was trapped! Suddenly, a door from across the room opened, and Thundercloud came in, along with a boy Shockwave didn’t recognize. “Sorry we can’t offer you a more comfortable room.” Thundercloud said, sarcastically. “You’ll never get away with it, Thundercloud!” Shockwave retorted. Thundercloud chuckled. “Oh, really? I think I just did. By the way, I don’t believe you’ve met my son, Electron.” He said, motioning twords the strange boy. The boy looked almost just like Thundercloud, but his hair was blond, and his skin was lighter. Thundercloud continued. “Without him, I wouldn’t have been able to pull this off. But now, I can finally destroy you, and there will be nobody to stop me, from ruling Kart Kingdom in tyranny!!” Thundercloud’s voice rose into a bellow. “And now, I’ll leave you to decide how to dispose of Shockwave.” He said to Electron. “I trust you’ll do your job.” “Yes, father.” Electron said. Thundercloud left the room in one sweeping gust of wind, and Shockwave was left in the room with Electron. Suddenly, Electron crossed the room, and with one twist of a key, Shockwave’s chains fell loose. Shockwave fell to the ground, as his chains loosened. He was stunned. Why would a villain help him?? “Don’t worry.” Electron said. “Father will has gone.” Shockwave didn’t reply. Electron smiled. “You look like you could use some help.” He stated. “But… why??”Was all Shockwave could say. Electron sighed. “Father wants me to be evil, just because he is. But really, I’d rather be on the winning team.” Shockwave grinned. The two were instant friends. “Well, we aren’t winning yet.” Shockwave pointed out. “We need a plan.” Electron nodded. “I think I have a plan…” The two friends solemnly walked down the vast hall. They both knew that the fate of Kart Kingdom was at steak. “What do we do, when we get into the throne room?” Asked Electron. “I have a plan.” Shockwave said. “Here, put this on.” He said, handing Electron a orange-amber colored amulet. “Once we have these on, we’ll be able to defeat Thundercloud, and out everything back in it’s place.” Shockwave explained. “But…” Electron puzzled. “I thought you said that you had to use all of your powers, in order to stop father.” He said. “Wasn’t that the only way?” “No.” Answered Shockwave. “There’s another way, but it’s a great risk. I knew that if I told the others that, they wouldn’t let me.” What do the amulets have to do with anything?” Electron wondered. “Listen to me, Electron. When we use both of our powers against Thundercloud at the same time, he’ll be banished from Kart Kingdom forever. The amulets will enclose him in an impenetrable stone, from which he’ll never be able to escape from. The only catch is… in order to banish him, we will banish ourselves as well. It’s the only way to ensure he’ll never escape again.” Electron gulped. He obviously didn’t like the idea of being trapped in a stone forever. He sighed. “Okay. If it’s for the good of KK, I’ll do it. I wouldn’t want everyone in Kart Kingdom to suffer, because I was afraid to do what’s right.” He took the amulet, and put it around his neck. “What’s the plan?” Shockwave peered around the corner, at the large glass doors, which were the entrance to Thundercloud’s throne room. “Follow me.” He said. They both sidled up to the glass, which put them in a very exposed position. Since the doors were see-through, and glass, anyone could see them if they cared to look. The two heros waited for a favorable moment, and when the coast was clear they opened the door, and slipped inside. There was a crowd of mind-controlled KK citizens to the right, Shockwave recognized two of them as sabertiger12, and 10Dawson10. To the left, was a large throne, which seemed to be made of clouds, and Thundercloud was sitting on it. “Come on.” Whispered Shockwave. He weaved through the immense crowd of people, and found himself face-to-face, with Thundercloud. “So, you have come at last.” The villain said. “No.” Answered Shockwave. “ We have come at last.” And right as he spoke, Electron came stumbling out of the crowd. Category:Kart Fictions Category:Stories Category:Tales